Sunset
by rusticsky
Summary: (Fair Warning, really bad but probably entertaining!) Willowkit is destined to be fabulous, only she doesn't realize it for a very long time. But when the dogs attack, she and a dog get taken away by twolegs! DUN DUN DUNNNN. Fourth grade fanfic. Probably not very good. But really funny! As in it sucks and the characters are all mary sues! YAY! (Entire fanfic is up.)


**Without further ado, my entire fourth grade Warriors fanfiction!**

 **Perhaps one of the worst things I've ever written.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

 **This is not a troll, this is literally fourth grade me's writing.**

 **And yes, this was around the time when the Into the Woods movie came out. Don't blame me.**

—–—

 **Alegences**

Thunderclan

Leader: **Firestar** : Fiery Ginger Tom

Deputy: **Graystripe** : Gray Tom

Medicine Cat: **Cinderpelt** : Gray She-cat

 **Warriors**

 **Swiftwing:** White Dappled She-cat

 **Blackheart:** Black Tom

 **Brambleclaw** : Brown Tabby Tom

 **Dustpelt** : Brown Tabby Tom

 **Mousefur:** Dusky Brown She-cat

 **Cloudtail:** Long-haired White Tom

 **Brackenfur** : Golden-Brown Tabby Tom

 **Ashfur:** Pale Gray Tom

 **Apprentices**

 **Sorrelpaw:** Tortoiseshell She-cat

 **Rainpaw:** Dark Gray Tom

 **Sootpaw:** Light Gray Tom

 **Spiderpaw:** Black and White Tom

 **Shrewpaw:** Light Brown Tabby Tom

 **Queens**

 **Ferncloud:** Pale Gray She-cat

 **Brightheart:** Ginger-and-White She-cat

 **Sandstorm:** Pale Ginger She-cat

 **Elmwing:** White and Gray Tabby

 **Mistflower:** Dark Brown Tortoiseshell

 **Kits**

 **Willowkit:** Fiery Ginger Tortoishell She-kit

 **Squirrelkit:** Fiery Ginger She-kit

 **Leafkit:** Pale Ginger Tabby She-kit

 **Oakkit:** Pale Ginger Tortoiseshell She-kit

 **Otterkit:** Dark Brown Tom

 **Thornkit:** Golden Brown Tom

 **Elders**

 **Longtail:** Blind Pale Tom

 **Goldenflower:** Golden She-cat

 **Frostfur:** White She-cat

Shadowclan

 **Leader:** Blackstar: large white tom with huge jet black paws

 **Deputy:** Russetfur: dark ginger she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud: very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur: small brown tom

Apprentice Smokepaw

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart: dark gray tom

Rowanclaw: ginger tom

Apprentice Talonpaw

Tallpoppy: long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Fierceclaw: Jet black tom with green eyes

Queens

Snowbird: white she-cat

Elders

Runningnose: small gray and white tom, formerly the

medicine cat

Windclan

 **Leader:** Tallstar: elderly black and white tom with a very long tail

 **Deputy:** Mudclaw: mottled dark brown tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkface: short tailed brown tom

Warriors

Onewhisker: brown tabby tom

Webfoot: dark gray Tabby tom

Tornear: tabby tom

Whitetail: small white she-cat

Nightcloud: young black she-cat

Queens

Ashfoot: Dark Gray she-cat

Kits

Toadkit: light gray tom

Crowkit: Dark gray tom

Elders

Morningflower: tortoiseshell she-cat

Riverclan

 **Leader:** Leopardstar: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy:** Blackclaw: smoky black tom: temporary

 **Medicine Cat:** Mudfur: longhaired light brown tom

Apprentice: Mothwing

Warriors

Blackclaw: smoky black tom

Heavystep: thickset tabby tom

Stormfur: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Feathertail: silver she-cat with blue eyes

Hawfrost: broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom

Queens

Dawnflower: pale gray she-cat

 **Prologue**

 _Four cats awaited the arrival of a special cat._

"HURRY UP!" yelled an angry, long haired gray she-cat. A blue furred cat rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Yellowfang. Wait," the blue furred cat exclaimed," There is a prophecy. _Oak, Willow, Leaf, and Squirrel will make their clan thrive. They will have powers only the stars could come close to."_

"I'm here!" Pinestar exclaimed," oh, Jake's here!"

"My son must not let the Squirrel and Leaf fool him. They too, are part of the prophecy!" Jake laughed.

 **Chapter 1**

 _"The kits are coming, Firestar!" mewed Cinderpelt._ She gave her friend a look as one kit gently slid out. The kit was a Fiery ginger tortoiseshell she-cat. _Wow! This ones a lot like me!_ Firestar thought. Blood rushed through his mate, Sandstorm as another kit arrived. A ginger she-cat. Firestar told his mate to take a deep breath as the next one arrived. She did. A light brown tabby. This made Firestar confused. Sandstorm wasn't brown, she was tan! And he of course, was ginger. He was suspicious. Did Sandstorm have another mate? He calmed down as the last kit arrived. The runt, was a pale ginger tortoiseshell, who was very weak. The oldest scrambled over to her using her sister's scent.

"Firestar, look how caring that one is! Maybe we should name her Willowkit… because she is as beautiful as a Willow tree in the breeze " Sandstorm suggested. Firestar nodded his head.

"Definitely! And the ginger one could be Squirrelkit for her very bushy tail!" Firestar exclaimed. He looked at the light brown tabby. It surprised him that she looked like a leaf in leaf-fall," And this next one? Leafkit!"

"Yes! I agree. The runt should be Oakkit! After the Great Oaks at Fourtrees." Sandstorm exclaimed.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Willowkit woke with a surprise as her eyes opened._ She had just been so weak... now she could she! Her blind sisters needed to open their eyes. If only they could see the world as well! A soft paw touched her muzzle as she wobbled over to her youngest sister, Oakkit. For something so new in the world, she was strong.

"Hello," mewed a calming voice... the voice of her mother," it's nice to see that one of you can see!" Willowkit jumped as she saw someone unfamiliar in sight, but scent so familiar.

"Who- who are you?" she asked, afraid. She followed her mother's scent, only to find something even more unfamiliar. It smelled of blood and meat. Willowkit wanted it badly.

"I'm Sandstorm. Your mother. Firestar! One's eyes are open!" Sandstorm mewed, excitedly.

"Who is it? Willowkit?" a stronger male voice boomed over the nursery, causing Oakkit to squeal. Willowkit rushed over to her sister, worried about her.

"Yes. She is very caring for Oakkit, Firestar!" Sandstorm exclaimed. Firestar rushed over to meet Willowkit.

"Hello, Willowkit! I'm your father, Firestar," he introduced. She gave him a funny look. She saw a young handsome tom and was in love at first sight.

"Hi! I'm gonna go-"

"You can't leave now, dear. You're too young!" Sandstorm mewed to her daughter. She saw Squirrelkit opening her eyes for the first time.

"Who are you?" Squirrelkit asked. Firestar was about to speak when Willowkit quickly mewed.

"Hi! I'm Willowkit, your sister! The she-cat is your mother, Sandstorm, while the male is your father, Firestar!" By sunset, every kit had opened their eyes except Oakkit," Hurry up, you slowpoke!"

"Wait, Willowkit. Wait," a gray she-cat mewed. Willowkit thought the gray cat's name was Cinderpelt.

"Hi! I'm Otterkit!" meowed the young, handsome tom Willowkit had admired.

"Hi... I'm Willowkit," she flirted. Oakkit soon opened her eyes.

 **Chapter 3**

3 Moons later, Willowkit and her sisters could leave the nursery! As she walked down to the RiverClan border, scents filled her nose. Soon, she spotted a young kit struggling to chase a moth.

"Who are you?" she asked the kit. He squirmed as she hopped across the stream.

"G- Gorsekit. Who are you?" he mewed shly. Her mew was high as a cat swiftly picked Gorsekit up and mewed," Firestar! Always forgetting borders… AGH! I must report to Mistystar EMITALLY!"

"Oh no! Firestar will be really mad!" Willowkit mewed silently.

She walked down to the ThunderClan border in shame of her action as Firestar mewed," Willowkit! Where have you been?"

"Oh no! Well, I accidently walked into RiverClan territory?" Willowkit mewed in fear.

"You… WHAT! You walked into RiverClan's territory with EASE?" Graystripe asked in horror.

"Does Leopardstar know?" Sandstorm gasped.

"OH OF COURSE SHE KNOWS YOU MOUSEBRAINS!" Firestar hissed," You must not go outside of camp unattended!"

"What?" Leafkit mewed.

"What?" Squirrelkit mewed.  
"WHAT?" Willowkit mewed.

"Eh, thats fine for me… WAIT! I mean, what?" Oakkit mewed.

 **Chapter 4**

"You're going down!" Otterkit hissed as he attacked Willowkit.

"I will never be defeated, Otterheart!" Willowkit shouted as she dodged his attack.

"And so, Willowfur loses to the great Otterheart!" Otterkit mewed.

"Great job, oh the great Otterheart and Willowfur!" Firestar congratulated, over-exaggerating.

"Yeah, great! I'm gonna go help Cinderpelt-"

"Oakkit, hurry! Mousefur is angry and she'll rip your pelt off if you don't feed her! She is hurt," Cinderpelt worried. Oakkit ran to help and everyone followed her into the medicine cat's den.

 **Chapter 5**

 _Stupid furball, Willowkit thought._ She escaped the crowd in the medicine cats den and hid in her favorite spot. Yellowfang's old den. She had heard that Yellowfang haunted the old stump. Even though the tales, she had also heard Yellowfang was a cat to admire. Even though there were rules, Yellowfang forgot about them and still had kits. There, Willowkit missed her friend, her RiverClan crush... Gorsekit.

"Where are you, Willowkit?" mewed worried voices in the distance.. She just fell asleep in memories.

"Willowkit... There is a-"

"Why not send a thing to a **stupid, stinking,** medicine cat?" Willowkit hissed in jealousy.

" **HEY!** " Yellowfang hissed.

"Alright... What is it," Willowkit mewed in annoyment. She gave Bluestar a good look," you look nothing like the elders' descriptions!"

"I know!" Bluestar mewed, cheerfully," Anyway, there will be an invasion. You must be brave and tell your father."

 _"_ Good bye!" Willowkit mewed, dipping her head with respect. As she left Starclan, questions filled her head.

"Willowkit, where were you? Have you seen Oakkit?" Sandstorm stormed her with questions.

"I was at Yellowfang's stump. Can I speak to Firestar?" Willowkit asked her mother.

"Of course." Willowkit walked over to Firestar's den, once she notified him of the intruders, he called a clan meeting and Otterkit became Otterpaw, and Thornkit became Thornpaw.

Willowkit walked around, only to smell a more unfamiliar scent... _Windclan!_ Willowkit hurried back to the nursery to find a warrior attacking her mother. The warrior was Ashfoot. A WindClan queen. Her son, Crowkit battled beside her.

"I'll get you, stupid ThunderClan!" Crowkit hissed at Willowkit. She clawed at Crowkit as he too dodged an attack. Ashfoot carefully motioned to something to attack. Willowkit was afraid as she saw dogs coming out of the shadows. She tried to attack Tallstar, but he was too far away and well, lets put it this way, WindClan was terrible! They stole prey all the time, and Willowkit was suspicious!

"Blackstar said to kill... Willowkit, Leafkit, Squrrielkit, Oakkit... Willowkit, Leafkit, Squrrielkit, Oakkit..." Tallstar muttered. _ShadowClan! I knew it! They must be forcing WindClan to kill us! Its not Windclan's fault!_ With that information, Willowkit swiftly jumped down and ran to find Oakkit and her other sisters.

"Haha, gotcha!" a pup pounced on Willowkit as she tackled him back. They tackled until something grabbed her.

Sandstorm ran after her kit," Willowkit! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She stopped at the edge of the forest, seeing twolegs had taken her most precious daughter. _No._

 **Chapter 6**

 _Willowkit tried to scurry out of the twolegs grip._ But it was too strong for her. As she wiggled, she could just see the puppy too trying to wiggle.

"Agh! You gotta help me!" Willowkit whined. She was crying because she would miss her home.

"Never! I will never help an outsider!" The pup continued to growl.

"Who are you? I'm Willowkit!" she exclaimed. The pup stared at her.

"Um... Fang," Fang yelped as a twoleg grabbed Willowkit and himself,"HELP!" Leafkit stormed out of some brambles to the rescue. She tried to help, but got caught on a thorn. She raced back under the brambles, licking her sore pad.

"Some help..." Willowkit muttered as she was carried into a monster," where are we going?"

"Probably some shelter... stinking longpaws..." woofed Fang.

"You mean twolegs? (Oh I would totally be an apprentice right now...)" she muttered with no hope. As the time passed, the monster bumped along the Thunderpath. Finally they arrived.

Willowkit was carried to an area that had many rogues and loners. Fang was guided to an area that had many dogs. Willowkit recognized one loner... Boulder. He had joined Shadowclan many moons ago... now he too, would become a kittypet.

"Kittypet!" Boulder hissed. Clearly, ShadowClan elder vengeance had reached him.

"Stop it Boulder!" Willowkit hissed," clearly we're all kittypets now! Well, except for Fang, of course!"

"Good Luck!" Fang woofed. He was locked in cage next to Willowkit's.

 **Chapter 7**

 _"Help!" mewed a small voice._ _Squirrelkit!_

"Squirrelkit? Its me, Willowkit!" Willowkit mewed to her sister. Squirrelkit was against the wall of the cage. Willowkit opened the cage for them to escape. Squirrelkit escaped but the door closed behind her and a twoleg grabbed Willowkit. But, Squirrelkit _was_ free.

"Now, you want this dirty feral kitten? Okay. That'll be ten thousand dollars," the twoleg said to some other twolegs.

"Witten!" A twoleg newborn kit said with joy. The she-twoleg's eyes burst with joy.

"John! She said "kitten" the she-twoleg exclaimed. The tom twoleg was more excited than the she-twoleg.

"Yay! Baby talks! And we would like...um...that german shepard puppy!" he said, pointing to Fang.

"Perfect... now its get 2, 1 is free (Other is not)!" the seller twoleg told them. Willowkit walked over to the twoleg kit and snuggled with it. _Maybe twolegs aren't so bad after all!_ She gave a deep sigh and fell asleep.

When Willowkit awoke, she found herself in a twoleg nest. This wasn't like the abandoned one, it was full and didn't have much prey.

"What should we name the kitty, Trishy? Ginger? Ruby?" the tom twoleg asked the kit.

"Winwer!" Trishy replied. Willowkit- no. _Ginger_ was surprised that Fang kept his name. _Stupid Trishy!_ Her housefolk gave her mice and rabbits daily (she found them the housefolk were lazy). She explored their backyard, seeing the forest was almost in reach, but all she could see were hills, _and_ the fence blocked her way out.

"Fang, I want to see my sisters!" Ginger exclaimed. She climbed on a rock. _All I wanna do is go home! Fang must miss his pack... and Shadowclan!_ She quickly forced the terrible thought out of her mind. She, after all, _was_ a kittypet now, and only a miracle could change it! She laughed and leaped back down.

"Me too! I want to see my mother! But that won't stop _me,"_ Fang growled. He put down a fist.

"Okay! Okay! We will!" Ginger hissed. Tricia was mad at Ginger cause she missed her.

"Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" Tricia said. Ginger rolled her eyes as she was picked up and brought outside.

"Fang, don't you wonder if there's a way out?" Ginger whined. His eyes were wide at Ginger."Don't you see Ginger? We're housepets now!"

"But-" Ginger mewed," Ah, your right- NO YOUR NOT!"

"Hmm… what's the plan?" Fang woofed.

"We try tomorrow, at dawn! We will sneak when they are sleeping!" Ginger smiled.

"Dawn? But Willowkit- I mean Ginger, Trishy will be awake! You can't wake up the baby! If you wake her up, the longpaws-twolegs- will know!" Fang snapped.

"No they won't, silly! Twolegs are stupid things! They won't know our plan!" she mewed as she walked inside.

 **Chapter 8**

Ginger awoke to Fang woofing," Ginger, its dawn! We better try Plan A!"

"Good morning, Fang…" Ginger yawned," Is it Dawn already? Oh I need to go back to… sleep…"

"Ginger! Let's go," Fang motioned with his tail. They carefully tip-pawed across the living-room as Trish sneezed. ACHOO! The twolegs rushed to clean her nose as Fang and Ginger scurried out the door. The door slammed as Ginger's paw got stuck in the opening.

"GO ON WITHOUT ME!" Ginger yelled. Fang howled in fear," Not without you!" He freed her paw as Oakkit came scurrying to the rescue.

"I'll help! AHH! TWOLEG!" Oakkit scurried under a bush as the twolegs struggled to pick up Ginger and Fang," I'll come back!"

"Some help…" Ginger rolled her eyes," stupid furball…"

"Its alright, Ginger sweety. Mama's here…" the she-twoleg caressed the young kitten.

"Fang! We need to escape… NOW!" Ginger yowled in fear.

"But how…?" He barked in horror. Willowkit shook as she mewed,"by using kittypets, and dogs."

"Oakkit tried to save us! No cat or dog can save us now!" Fang growled.

"I have heard of some cats that can..." Ginger closed her eyes," Ravenpaw, and Barley."

 **Chapter 9**

"An apprentice? What kind of idea is that? The twolegs will never let us leave!" Fang barked in amusement.

"Stupid furball! Ravenpaw left ThunderClan _moons_ ago! And the other thing? Thats at night! They'll let us go in the day," Ginger hissed as she walked outside with ease.

"No they won't for a _long_ time if we are gone!" Fang growled. They walked under a tree as a head popped out from the branches," Hi! Who are you? I'm Millie!"

"Millie, hi! Im Ginger. I was formerly called Willowkit! Oh, and this is Fang!" Ginger mewed happily,

"Millie is not a forest cat, forgive her for her questioning," a deep voice mewed from the dark hole.

"Barley, dont scare them! The ginger cat reminds me of Fireheart-" a black cat mewed.

"Firestar! You must be Ravenpaw! Im Firestars daughter, Ginger! When I was in the forest, I was known as Willowkit!" Ginger mewed. She shook her head and remembered the important stuff," RIGHT! Okay, so we were captured by twolegs-"

"And?"  
"-We want to escape-"

"The point?"  
"Oh the point- Well thats it-"

"Thats all?"  
"Thats all…" Fang laughed in amusement." Your like family!"

"Okay, you wish to, escape? I'll need certain items first…ONE bring me a tube as silver as the moon, TWO a cow as black as night, THREE hair as soft as fur, FOUR a cat, as young as you, BRING THEM, AND I GUARANTEE, A ESCAPE AS PERFECT, AS ESCAPES CAN BE!" Barley yowled.

"What do we need?" Fang asked.

"Agh, you don't remember! The tube as silver as the moon, a cow as black as night, hair as soft as fur, a cat as young as me!" Ginger started.

"The tube as silver as the moon, a cow as black as night, hair as soft as fur, a cat as young as you!" he barked excitedly.

"Great! The tube as silver as the moon… A PIPE! Perfect… and a black cow- SHEEP WOOL! And Millie!" Ginger mewed happily.

"I'll get Millie- you get the pipe, I'll get the cow- and you get the wool!" Fang woofed.

"Okay!" Ginger laughed as she ran to get the pipe from Carrion she saw some sheep, so she scraped off wool. She looked for somewhere to stay the night as a cat pounced on her.

"HISS!" it was Tawnypelt. She had heard of this cat. The cat stared at her as she noticed the distinct Firestar-look Ginger had.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Tawnypelt asked.

"I'm Ginger!" Ginger laughed.

"Oh, just a kittypet… never mind…" Tawnypelt sighed.

"No, I'm Willowkit, from ThunderClan! Twolegs captured me and my friend!" Willowkit sighed.

"Who is this? Hmm… Firestar's daughter… a way to make him beg…" Blackstar muttered.

"Please! Blackstar, if we rescue her friend, we can help her and do what you want!" Tawnypelt begged.

"Okay, ugh! Alright… where is your friend," he shrugged.

"In twolegplace!" Willowkit mewed.

"Alright… well, I can help. Tawnypelt, you and Willowkit will rescue her friend and hopefully, not be kittypets," Blackstar rolled his eyes as Tawnypelt and Willowkit set off for the twolegplace.

 **Chapter 10**

"Where is your friend?" Tawnypelt asked Willowkit.

"Well, Fang was getting a cow, you see. He's a-"

"-Shush. TWOLEGS!" Tawnypelt whispered. Willowkit looked up to see twolegs putting up signs. LOST! Ginger and White blue eyes kitten, Ginger. LOST! German Shepherd puppy, Fang. Willowkit was nervous. What if she were spotted? She crouched down to the bushes and spotted Fang near a farm. He tugged on the rope that leashed the cow. Willowkit motioned for him to let go and he walked on over.

"What Ginger…" he muttered.

"We're rescuing you!" Tawnypelt mewed.

"Call me Willowkit. Hurry! Come on! I think I know a good overnight stay!" Willowkit mewed as she led them to a beautiful waterfall with a cave behind it.

"Wow…" muttered Tawnypelt as she rested on a cliff. Willowkit was reminded of her sisters as she saw tuffs of orange fur.

 **Chapter 11**

"Bluestar hurry up! She is here…" muttered Yellowfang as she motioned to a gray, blue eyed cat.

"Hello again, Willowkit. This time is meant for you and your sisters to know, only. There is a prophecy. _Oak, Willow, Leaf, and Squirrel will make their clan thrive. They will have powers only the stars could come close to,"_ Bluestar told the young cat.

"Me and my sisters…?" She thought outloud.

"You must tell no cat of this. It is very secret and well, special," Yellowfang mewed silently.

"Why not?" Willowkit asked. Bluestar closed her eyes and sighed, "Because it is foretold that you four will change the fate of the clans forever."

 **Chapter 12**

Willowkit awoke to the fresh scent of prey clutching to her pelt. Tawnypelt was catching prey while Fang was collecting moss. It was dawn and leaf-bare was approaching. Tawnypelt soon came back with 3 plump voles.

"One for each of us!" She mewed cheerfully as Willowkit ate the whole thing. Fang came back with moss and they journeyed to ShadowClan territory.

The next night, it was the Gathering and Willowkit got to go! She stood underneath Tawnypelt as if she were her mother. Blackstar rose to speak," I have heard many kits from ThunderClan have gone missing, Firestar? Well, we have believed to have found one of them." Tawnypelt lifted Willowkit up by the scruff as every cat turned to see Willowkit. All of the clans gasped as Firestar hissed in anger," IT WAS YOU! YOU STOLE MY KITS! HOW DARE YOU! WHERE ARE MY KITS?"

For Blackstar knew what he must've done and he made the deal," No, I only found one, she was with the twolegs. YOU MUST BELIEVE ME! But, Firestar, we will make a deal. You can have her, her friend, and if you want, Tawnypelt back if you give us some fresh kill."

"Deal, but Tawnypelt should chose for herself," Firestar agreed.

"My family lies in ThunderClan, but I chose to stay in ShadowCLan," Tawnypelt decided. Oakkit and Thornpaw were still figuring out their plan to save Willowkit and didn't hear the deal.

One night, Willowkit was sleeping in her nest with Tawnypelt, dreaming of fresh kill, when she heard a soft mew, "Willowkit! Wake up! We've come to rescue you!" Willowkit realized it was Oakkit when Tawnypelt woke up. "Hurry!" Willowkit woke up Fang when she scampered outside of ShadowClan territory. Oakkit, Leafkit, Squirrelkit, and Thornpaw followed her and Fang as they went to the overnight place. The moss and the tiny fresh kill pile laid there as Willowkit settled in her old nest.

"How did you escape the twolegs?" asked Squirrelkit as she get a pigeon from the pile.

"We had to just go outside!" Fang laughed. Oakkit decided they would set off for ThunderClan shortly.

 **Chapter 13**

Willowkit woke up to Oakkit wiggling her. She hissed," WAKE UP!"

"What?" yawned Willowkit as they set paws on the hills," so, How long does the journey take?"

"A day, or so!" Thornpaw mewed.

"A day-" Willowkit mewed as a snow pile collapsed and she fell in," HELP!" Oakkit let out a mrrow of laughter as Fang and Thornpaw struggled to pull her out. "Ouch… I'm cold!" The moors were in sight as she returned to ThunderClan.

"Willowkit…" Firestar's strong voice trailed off as he called Sandstorm.

"Squirrelkit, Leafkit, Willowkit, Oakkit…" Sandstorm muttered. She cleaned Willowkit off and it was time for the four to talk.

"I heard a prophecy…"

"Me too!"

"Yeah! Same for me!"

"I'm not suppose to tell!"

"It's about us…"

"And we have powers…"

"What's yours, Willowkit?"

"I don't know… Oakkit?"  
"I can make anything from another item! Squirrelkit, what's yours?"

"I'm Unhurt. Leafkit, your turn"

"Unsick!" The three continued talking while Willowkit struggled to find her power. _What is it? Pelt change? Scent change? Invisabillity?_ Suddenly, her pelt turned black and she smelled like ShadowClan, but she was invisable.

"Willowkit, where'd you go? SHADOWCLAN!" Leafkit panicked.

"I'm here!" her pelt changed back and the scent was ThunderCLan as they spotted her and she turned invisible.

"It is time!" FIrestar called as Willowkit became visible and the four rushed to the highrock.

 **Chapter 14**

"Squirrelkit, Leafkit, and Willowkit, do you promise you will uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, Firestar," mewed the three.

"Then, From this time forward, this kit will be known as Squirrelpaw. Brackenfur, you have shown love and courage in severing your clan, and I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice," mewed the proud leader.

"Then, From this time forward, this kit will be known as Leafpaw. Mousefur, you have shown bravely and loyalty in severing your clan, and I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice," exclaimed Firestar.

"Then, From this time forward, this kit will be known as Willowpaw. I will mentor her," excitedly mewed Firestar.

"YES!" exclaimed Willowpaw.

"Fang, I know it is a lot to ask, but do you want to join ThunderClan and storm through the ranks alongside Willowpaw?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, Firestar," Fang told him.

"Okay then. Fang, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, again."

"Then I give you your apprentice name, Fangpaw."

"Oakkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and the medicine cat code, even at the cost of your life?" "Yes," Oakkit replied.

"Then, from this time forward, you will be known as Oakpaw. Cinderpelt, you will be her mentor."


End file.
